Hello
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: When Lita has an accident and stops breathing, Kane has to confront his feelings for her. Lita also has an out-of-body experience, Kane-Lita pairing.


Kane watched the love of his life being strolled away on a stretcher. Why did he have to get involved? Baecause Matt lied and tried to hurt her again, that's why. She was in the ring with him, in a match. It was Lita and Matt vs Molly and Test. Lita had the match until Test got in the ring and gave her the big boot to the face. Matt acted like he got in to help her. Kane watched on the moniter. Instead of helping her, Matt picked her up and held her for Test to hit her incestantly. Kane came out with a steel chair in his hand. The crowd cheered for him as he went for Matt. But, Matt ducked, and Kane hit Lita by accident. The sound of the impact on her head. It made Kane want to throw up. He hated himself for missing Matt. Kane watched as the EMT's tried their hardest to get her to breathe. Meanwhile, Lita was having an out-of-body experience...  
  
Playground school bell rings again  
  
Rain clouds come to play again  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
She walked up next to the stretcher. She looked at herself lying there. She saw that she wasn't breathing. She touched her own face. Her hand went right through it. She looked down at her spirit-self and saw she was wearing a long white dress.  
  
"But I'm not ready to die. I don't want to die." Lita shouted to herself, for no one else could hear her. Maybe they could hear her, but just weren't listening. She glanced over at Kane, who had rapid tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
"Is he crying over me? Don't cry, please don't cry." She said walking over to him. She bent down to his chair and kissed him on his right cheek...  
  
Hello,  
  
I'm your mind   
  
Giving you someone to talk to  
  
Hello  
  
Kane reached up and touch the side of his face. He felt a cold tingle there just a second ago. He looked up and stared right through Lita's spirit. He looked over at Lita lying on the stretcher. Someone was doing CPR on her. 'She can't be dead. I haven't had a chance to tell her how I feel.' Kane thought to himself.   
  
"I love you Lita." He said out loud...  
  
If I smile and don't Believe  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
Spirit-Lita gasped in awe at what Kane just said. She smiled. She walked back over to herself. She suddenly felt something warm. It was like a light shining through her. She felt unconsious for a moment. She tightly closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was in a bright white place...  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
Hello,  
  
Kane watched on, feeling stupid for just sitting there. He sighed in wonder of what she was going through. A thousand questions of what if? Traveled through his brain. He asked himself over and over: What's going on inside her head? Is she ever going to breathe again? Will she ever wake up? The questions went through his mind, flying faster then jets...  
  
I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
Don't cry  
  
Lita stared around at all the angels surrounding her. They had on dresses like her, but also had wide wings.   
  
"What is this place?" Lita asked, still shocked at how bright everything was. She immediately felt stupid for asking that question.  
  
"Heaven of course." One angel said, with long curly blonde hair. She suddenly heard a deep male voice call to her.  
  
"Amy, what are you doing here already? You aren't supposed to come here yet?" The voice said.  
  
"Where are you? Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm everywhere, and I'm God." He said. Lita gasped.  
  
"Since your God, I need to ask you something." Lita said.  
  
"Go ahead my child." God said.  
  
"Does Kane really love me?" She asked.  
  
"Very much so. Which is why you should go back to him." God replied. Lita nodded.  
  
"How do I come back to life?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"Reach inside of yourself. You will find the answer." He replied. Lita nodded and sighed.'It figures God has to be all mysterious.' Lita thought. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She was standing there with herself, Kane, the EMT's, and now a whole bunch of other wrestlers which included: Nidia, The Hurricane, Rosey, Shawn Michaels, Chris Benoit, Grand Master Sexay, Trish, Christian, Chris Jericho, Stacey Keibler, Shelton Benjamin, and Euegine. Euegine , suprisingly, wasn't making any sound. He must have known something serious was going on. Trish, Nidia, and Stacey were all crying. Then, Lita remembered.  
  
"Reach inside myself." Lita repeated to herself.  
  
"How do I do that?" She asked.  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
She suddenly got an idea. 'I could literally reach inside myself.'  
  
She thought. She walked over to the stretcher. She plunged her hand through herself. She pulled her hand back, not knowing what to do now.  
  
Hello, I'm still here  
  
Kane looked at the other wrestlers that had joined him in mourning. He watched Nidia, Stacey, and Trish cry, which made him want to cry even louder. He didn't want to make them break down as well though. He got up and walked over to the stretcher. He picked up her hand in his. He gently stroked it with his thumb. This made Trish cry out and fall to her knees.  
  
"Look at her! She was my best friend! Until I turned on her, and I never got a chance to tell her I was sorry!" Trish sobbed. The Hurricane bent down and held her in his arms. She cried into his shoulder. Kane looked over at them. He felt sorry for her. They were best friends, and Trish never got to say goodbye.  
  
All that's left of yesterday  
  
Spirit-Lita walked over to herself again. She watched Trish cry, and Kane rub her hand. 'What do I do?' She asked herself. She got another idea. 'I know, I could get up on the stretcher and lay down.' She thought. She climbed up on the stretcher, and layed into herself. At first, it felt like she was falling. Her head was filling with fog. She felt like her head was spinning. She was still falling until she finally landed...  
  
Hello...  
  
Kane stared at her, as they began to put a cover over her. Until her eyes fluttered open. She shot up into a sitting position. She gasped for breath. She looked out at everybody. Trish and The Hurricane were still kneeling on the floor, staring up at her. Trish shot up and ran over to her. She threw her arms around her neck into a tight hug. Lita felt like she was loosing breath again. She practially had to throw Trish off of her.  
  
"Oh my God. I was out of my body, I was staring down at myself. I was in heaven and there were these angels around me. God talked to me." She explained. Kane looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"I can prove it. I heard every word you said while you were sitting in that chair." Lita began.  
  
"How did you know I was sitting in the chair?" Kane asked.  
  
"I just told you!" Lita said, throwing the rest of the cover off of her.   
  
"I was out of my body. I heard you. I heard you say that you loved me! I heard Trish say to look at me. That I was her best friend, and she turned on me. And she never got a chance to say she was sorry." Lita said, as tears began falling down her cheeks.  
  
"How could you have known all of that?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, your not listening to me! I WAS OUT OF MY BODY!" She yelled. She then started to believe how crazy she sounded.  
  
"How can I make you beleive me?" Lita asked Kane, staring down at her hands. She suddenly lifted her eyes.  
  
"Remember this?" She asked him, as she kiss him very lightly on the cheek. It made his skin tingle just like before. Kane stared at her in awe.  
  
"I felt that on my face while you weren't breathing." Kane said. It was barely above a whisper.  
  
"It's because I was there. Maybe not there-there but I was there in spirit. Because, my body died for a little while. But my mind was still there. I had to figure it out myself how to get myself to wake up. I climbed up on the stretcher and layed down into myself. My head started spinning and filling up with fog. But when I opened my eyes, I was back in my body." She explained.  
  
"Wow." Trish spoke up. Kane hugged her.  
  
"Just thought you should know, I love you too." She said.  
  
"I know." He said, leaning his head up against her forehead.  
  
"Hello." She said... 


End file.
